


Sneaking Out

by MeikoKuran999



Series: Magi - Family Moments [9]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Cute, Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9340565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeikoKuran999/pseuds/MeikoKuran999
Summary: Aladdin sneaks out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave prompt Ideas if you have any. It's really helpful. ^_^

**Prompt 9: Sneaking Out**

Currently, both Solomon and Sheba were searching around the town frantically.

* * *

 

**_2 hours earlier_ **

**_It was 1 in the morning when Solomon had been walking to the room from his study. He decided to take a quick look into Aladdin's room. He was checking to see if the boy had gone to bed yet since it was way past his set bedtime. When he opened the door he was definitely surprised to see that his son wasn't there. He turned closing the door behind him, and then he walked over and into his bedroom. Honestly, he was expecting to see his son beside Sheba in bed. It wasn't a very rare occurrence for Aladdin to go to their room at night. At the age of 11, he was still sleeping with his mother and father quite a bit._ **

**_So when Solomon opened the door to the bedroom. He was even more surprised to see his side of the bed completely empty. He looked at Sheba who was now awake slightly and looking up at him from her spot in bed, "What's wrong?"_ **

**_Solomon made a very annoyed noise as he answered, "Aladdin's gone."_ **

**_Sheba was instantly up moving across the room. She went to Aladdin's room, and then she noticed that the window was open. She glared at Solomon, "Damn it, of course, he's going to be a child who sneaks out. He has your womanizer blood in him."_ **

**_Solomon looked at her as if he was insulted, "I'm not a womanizer."_ **

**_Sheba looked at him, "Yes you are. You’re just really good at hiding it from everyone else."_ **

**_Solomon sighed. Had the times been like this when he was little then he probably would have snuck out to go see woman too. Solomon sighed Sheba was right, "I've got an idea of where he is then."_ **

**_Sheba sighed, "Yeah so do I."_ **

* * *

 

Aladdin was currently sitting surrounded by women. It wasn't his first time here, but the woman hadn't figured out who he was yet. Luckily for him, because the second one of the woman figured out who he was then it was time to leave. If he was found out it would be very troublesome, and he couldn't imagine the amount of danger he would be in. That and he was surround by his friends, other children from his kingdom. If they knew who he really was then they wouldn't be his friends either.

As the prince even though it was a peaceful time that he lived in, it was dangerous for him to be out of the castle. He had been warned by both his parents so he always used a fake name when going out. Although that might not be enough. People also treated him different when they knew who he was so he liked having a fake name. He didn’t care if he put himself in danger he just wanted to have friends his age.

He was lucky though that his parents didn't show him off too much or what he was currently doing wouldn't even be possible. Currently, Aladdin's face was pressed into the middle of a young lady's breast, he loved woman so much. he turned to see another woman and out of the corner of his eye, he saw his worst nightmare walking towards him. He gulped and carefully hid behind the girl beside him. Sheba walked over with Solomon behind her as many of the women kneeled down, "Queen Sheba and King Solomon."

The many men and women around stood and gave proper bows. Solomon and Sheba didn't like it but had more than grown used to it. Sheba looked at the woman standing in front of Aladdin with a smile, "Could you move please?"

The woman nervously got out of her way. They looked at Aladdin who didn't even glance up at them. He took a step back and slipped ending up with his butt flat on the couch. Sheba stepped forward, "How many times have you snuck out?"

Aladdin looked away not answering. Aladdin could feel the anger dripping off his mother. But he was more scared about the fact that his father was being completely quiet. Solomon was only every quiet when he was angry at people. To be honest, in Aladdin's mind his mother was definitely scary when mad, but his father was worse. Aladdin looked at his mom, "I'm sorry Mom."

Sheba sighed, "Why are you sneaking out?"

Aladdin looked at the group of boys that were with him clearly they were confused, "I wanted to make some friends."

Sheba wrapped her arms around Aladdin when she saw the look on his face. She glanced at the children he was looking at and knew instantly by the look on their faces that they didn't know what was going on or who he was. She sighed, "Let's go home and talk back at the palace."

Aladdin nodded as he stood up. Sheba held his hand as she walked towards Solomon. Aladdin didn't even look up at Solomon. When they got home Sheba sat Aladdin down on her and Solomon's bed to talk. Aladdin looked at her, "They're never going to talk to me again."

Sheba sighed. She wasn't too upset about the fact that her son had been in such a place. What had upset her was that he had snuck out, to begin with. But now because she knew what loneliness was like, and that he had snuck out because he was lonely she wasn't really upset. She hugged Aladdin against her chest and rubbed his back gently, "It's okay. If there your friends they'll treat you the same as before."

Both Sheba and Aladdin looked up when Solomon who only started to chuckle. They were both seriously confused about why he was laughing. Solomon sat down beside Aladdin and gave the child a hug. Sheba glanced at him, "Why are you laughing?"

Solomon smiled, "Was thinking that he had a good choice in women."

Sheba smacked him roughly across the head as she stood up and walked out of the room in annoyance at his stupid comment. Solomon smiled at his wife's reaction before looking down at Aladdin "You're not in trouble. Just promise me you'll never go into a place like that again until you’re older. Ok."

Aladdin was a little confused but nodded, "I promise Dad."

Solomon stood up and led Aladdin back to his room avoiding the strange looks he was getting from Sheba when they were out in the hallway. When he returned to his room he looked at Sheba who had gone back in already. The second he closed the door again he began laughing. She snapped after getting thoroughly confused by his current stupidity, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Solomon smiled, "I just remembered something from when I was little, that I had long since forgotten about."

Sheba sighed as her face touched her hands in defeat, "You did that when you were younger  **didn't you?**

Solomon gulped at the anger he could hear in Sheba's voice before he remembered visiting a place like that when he was little. He had done the exact same thing as Aladdin had, but he had only ever had the chance to do it once. It was funny how much he and his child are truly alike.


End file.
